Stay With You
by OneWorld-OneDream
Summary: HaynerXOlette. Just a normal day turns out to not be so normal.


**Hayner X Olette hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and all franchise are owned by Square Enix copy write 2002 U.S.**

Introduction-

Hi, my name is Olette Sten. I was born in October just sixteen years ago. My live has been pretty regular. Well, about as regular as it gets for a teenage girl living in Twilight Town. My best friends names are Hayner and Pence. They are both the best friends I could ever have. But yet, I feel something is missing. Something that I cannot explain. Maybe someday I will find that something. Someday…

Chapter One- Heartbreaking

Olette walked around Twilight Town with a smile on her face. Today was a special day. What that means is that today is the day that Olette got her first secret admirer.

It happened like this:

Olette woke up at 7:30 AM as she did every weekend. She looked out her window and saw a small card in the flowerbed outside. She opened her window and opened the card. Quiet music filled her room as she read the card.

These streets  
Turn me inside out  
Everything shines  
But leaves me empty still  
And I'll, burn this lonely house down  
If you run with me  
If you run with me

I'll stay with you  
The walls will fall before we do  
Take my hand now  
We'll run forever  
I can feel the storm inside you  
I'll stay with you

Fooled by my own desires  
I twist my fate  
Just to feel you  
But you, turn me toward the light  
And you're one with me  
Will you run with me?

I'll stay with you  
The walls will fall before we do  
Take my hand now  
We'll run forever  
I can feel the storm inside you  
I'll stay with you

Now come in from this storm  
I taste you sweet and warm  
Take what you need  
Take what you need  
From me

Wake up this world  
Wake up tonight  
And run with me  
Run to me now

I'll stay with you  
The walls will fall before we do  
Take my hand now  
We'll run forever  
I can feel the storm inside you  
I'll stay with you

Olette read the lyrics to the song as it played. She smiled softly and she jumped out of bed. She set the card down and got dressed. Then, she turned around and looked at the card again. It only had the lyrics to the song in it. A knock came at her door and she slipped the card under her pillow.

"Come in!" She called to the visitor. Or visitors in this case, Hayner and Pence walked into her room slowly.

"Olette… Why did you want us to get up so early? I got to bed four hours ago!" Hayner complained.

Pence laughed. "Well that YOUR fault!" He said.

Olette nodded her head, agreeing with Pence. "Come on Hayner! We are going to the beach!"

Hayner immediately woke up. "YESSSSSSSS!" He jumped in the air and ran out of Olette's room, following closely behind him was Pence.

Olette laughed and followed them downstairs to the train station, saying goodbye to her parents on the way.

Throughout the whole day, Olette never stopped thinking about the card on her windowsill. When she got home she went up to her room to look out her window, but she didn't see a card. She sighed and walked into her bathroom to take a shower. When she stepped out she saw a card at her windowsill. She smiled and stepped over to look at it.

When she opened the card and instead of Stay with You playing a new song filled the room.

Going Back to the corner where I first saw you  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move  
Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand  
saying, "if you see this girl can you tell her where I am"

Some people try to hand me money, they don't understand  
I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man  
I know it makes no sense but what else can I do  
How can I move on when I'm still in love with you

Cause If one day you wake up and find your missing me  
and your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street  
So I'm not moving, I'm not moving

Policeman says, "son you can't stay here"  
I said, "there's someone I'm waiting for If it's a day, a month, a year"  
Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows  
If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go

Cause If one day you wake up and find your missing me  
and your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street  
So I'm not moving, I'm not moving,  
I'm not moving, I'm not moving

People talk about the guy that's waiting on a girl  
There are no holes in his shoes but a big hole in his world

Maybe i'll get famous as the man who can't be moved  
Maybe you wont mean to but you'll see me on the news  
And you'll come running to the corner  
cause you'll know it's just for you  
Im the man who can't be moved

Cause If one day you wake up and find your missing me  
and your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street  
So I'm not moving, I'm not moving,

Cause If one day you wake up and find your missing me  
and your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street  
So I'm not moving, I'm not moving,  
I'm not moving, I'm not moving

Going Back to the corner where I first saw you  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move

Olette read the lyrics again and smiled. Another card. I wonder who it is… She looked out her window and heard yet another song.

The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core

But hold your breathe  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed but I have loved you from the start

Oh, But hold your breathe  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible  
So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold on to your words  
Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When you're asleep

Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find

Tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

She looked down and saw the last person she expected to see.

Hayner…

Her Hayner…

Her Best Friend Hayner…

She ran downstairs and out of the house. Hayner was there.

He stood there, semi-awkwardly.

"Happy Birthday Olette." He said.

Olette smiled. "Thanks Hayner."

Hayner stepped forward. Olette looked at Hayner in the eyes.

Then it happened…

They kissed for the first time…

It wasn't the last.

**A/N: Okay Done! Just had to put up a one shot!!!! You like? Hopefully. Sorry about the songs, they were the ones that played on my iPod. :)**


End file.
